


Of Jajangmyeons and I Love You's

by moonycoco



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22377334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonycoco/pseuds/moonycoco
Summary: It's the dead of the night when Baekhyun craved for Jajangmyeon and he woke Chanyeol up to buy him Jajangmyeon from that local restaurant.An hour and twenty-two minutes has it been since and he still hasn't returned home.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	Of Jajangmyeons and I Love You's

**Author's Note:**

> Happy reading :)

Baekhyun is getting restless as he paced back and forth, his husband is taking a long time to come back home.

He sent his husband to that local restaurant that sells jajangmyeon at this hour, he should have taken the damn car with him but Chanyeol wanted to walk. It's already 2:53 in the morning and he left around 1:45am and it is snowing outside. What if something happened to him?

He tried calling his phone but the giant left his phone! What was he thinking?!

He is now crying from helplessness and worrying. He can't go look out for Chanyeol because no one would stay behind to look out for their son who's sleeping soundly in his room.

He carresses his baby bump to gain some comfort from his baby. Stupid cravings! Why must you hit me at this time!

Sobbing quietly, he thought of calling The Kims next door, their friend, but he doesn't wanna be a disturbance.

He'll give it 5 more minutes, if that giant is not back here, he'll call Kyungsoo.

Lost in his thoughts and crying, he failed to hear their gate opening.

He saw some movements from the window and he quickly apprroached the window.

It was Chanyeol! Holding a plastic bag containing some foods! It's like a weight was lifted off of his shoulder as he saw his husband safe and sound.

He was about to rush to the door but he stopped himself midway when he saw Chanyeol taking timid little steps, it's like he's writing in the snow.

He drew a vertical line with his feet and made a turn to his left by the end of the line and from there he drew horizantal, It formed 'T' but then he walked back to middle and went down the other end and he did the same process now forming an 'I'.

Then he jumped to an empty space beside the I on the right, from there he drew a curve akin to candy cane and he mirrored that shape until it formed a ❤

Knowin now what his husband's intention is, he can't help but to feel overwhelmed. Happy tears welled up his eyes again.

"Pabo." he whispered, smiling, hand on his chest as he stared at his husband with so much love, who had just finished writing U.

Now written in the snow is I ❤ U, just a minutes ago he was worried something bad happened to his husband but now his husband is doing some sappy things.

He saw his husband now approaching their door, Baekhyun welcomed him with warm hug as he sobbed on Chanyeol's chest.

"Hey shh, Baby what's wrong?" asked Chanyeol alarmed as he catches baekhyun on his arms.

Baekhyun just snuggled to him as he continued sobbing.

"Baby, look at me. What happened?"

Baekhyun looked up to Chanyeol, "You were taking so long, I was worried! What if something happened to you! And your phone! Why didn't you bring your phone!" answered Baekhyun as Chanyeol maneuvered them to the couch with Baekhyun on his lap now, his right hand on Baekhyun's waist and the other intertwined with baekhyun's on top of his bump, enveloping him in his embrace. He knows how Baekhyun needs body contact when he is stressed.

"I'm sorry love, forgive this giant of yours please? I will bring it with me next time, I thought I'll only take 30 minutes but the resto was closed so I went to look for another and besides I've got your Jajangmyeon." he cooed at Baekhyun as he lifted up the plastic bag also maintains an eye contact, Baekhyun needs eye and body contact when he is stressed.

"Next time learn how to say no to my requests okay? Now give me a kiss." Baekhyun hooked his arms on Chanyeol's neck.

Chanyeol leaned down to press their lips together, he can feel how scared Baekhyun was through their kiss. He deepened his kiss to assure baekhyun that he's not going anywhere. That he is home.

"I'm here baby, I'm here. Safe and sound." he said, lips still touching Baekhyun's as he dive down to taste Baekhyun's lips again.

"I love you too Chanyeol." whispered Baekhyun as their lips separated.

"Too? Did I say I love you first? Hmm?" Chanyeol said playfully.

"Pabo, you wrote it outside you giant!" argued baekhyun.

"Oh. You weren't supposed to see that until morning."

"It's perfect. I love you so much Chanyeol." Baekhyun said as he smiled fondly at Chanyeol.

"I love you most, Baekhyunee." Chanyeol whispered as he molded their lips again into a passionate kiss.

"Papa? Daddy?" Baekhyun almost fell off Chanyeol's lap as they hastily disconnected their lips but chanyeol was fast with his reflexes as he tightened his hold on Baekhyun's waist.

"Hey sweetheart, why are you up? Come here." Chanyeol beckoned his 4yrs old son, Chanhyun, whose eyes are brimming with tears to come and sit with them on the couch.

Baekhyun scrambled off of his husband's lap to sit beside their son so they can sandwich him. He patted his son's head to give him some comfort.

"What happened dear?" asked Baekhyun worried, he might have nightmares.

"Daddy I was scared. You were protecting me and papa in my dream, then all of a sudden a giant spider showed up and took you away from us!" burst Chanhyun who's now clinging on his Daddy's neck.

"Hush Baby, it's just a bad dream, I'm here, we're here." assured Chanyeol as he enveloped his Chanyeol and Baekhyun in his warm hug.

"I was scared Daddy, Papa was crying loudly and he looks ugly hehe." chuckled their son

"WHAT?? So you think I'm ugly?" Baekhyun said as he gave his son a sad face look.

"No Papa! You are the prettiest! I mean it!" swore Chanhyun as he raised his right hand as if he's taking an oath.

Baekhyun gave in to his son's cuteness and bop his nose.

"Alright how about we eat this Jajangmyeon now while it is still hot?" Chanyeol suggested.

"YES PLEASE!" screamed Baekhyun and Chanhyun.

"Ah these two, you really love Jajangmyeon eh?" he chuckled as he prepare the food.

It's almost 3:20 in the morning, everyone would still be sleeping but when you pass by The Park's Residence, you'll see is that "I ❤ U" sign written in the snow and in the window you'll be greeted with the most heart-warming sight of a Family, eating ang laughing together.

A truly picture perfect sight.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, I'm sorry if there are some grammar error, also I hope I entertained you with this short fic!  
> Stay warm and thank you for reading!!


End file.
